


简单任务

by liangdeyu



Series: 这不是玄幻小说 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 配角影射
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 用刑侦技术破案比凭空推理容易多了。





	简单任务

1,

早上8点我已准时站在师父的店铺外，挑出钥匙打开卷帘门，不意外地看见内室里透出影影绰绰的烛光。我一边出声打招呼，一边给玻璃门把挂上暂停营业的牌子，摆正后背着鼓囊囊的背包就往里走，师父果然窝在狭小内室西北方的墙角，知道我进来也不抬头，只配合环境阴森森地问了一声，东西都带齐了？

带齐了。我把包往地上一撂，发票往墙上一拍。没别的事我先走了，这么多红烛高烧不说瘆得慌，我怕缺氧。

别忙，伊把玩着一个看不清楚的东西说，咱是得走一趟远门。

我刚掏出手机准备听口令查票，只见伊一跃而起猛冲过来，顺势把手拿的东西往地上一砸。

woc，我还没来得及受到惊吓就眼前一黑，周遭一晃神就变成了另一种环境，还是室内，但明显氤氲着一种海外豪宅的古色古香。

师父你要玩瞬移提前说一声能死。

当然这句话我没敢说，免了舟车劳顿我也开心，再说提不提前说我都肯定得来，出差不仅各项开支零手续全报销更有翻倍薪水可领呢，直接出发还省事些。

我悲哀地发现自己越来越有阿Q精神，社畜真惨。

2,

师父啊不是我有意见但海关都不过万一在这边闹出大场面来咱们说不定要被指为偷渡客你想过没。

不偷渡还真不行，你看这家具电器像21世纪产物吗？

？？？

随便摸没关系，不到100年呢，何况是无主之物。

……你给咱整穿越了？！

一惊一乍的，还是穿越到闹鬼的房子呢你看为师在意吗？

？！……%&￥＃。

你的表情似乎含义丰富。

没什么师父，不就是驱鬼吗，你开心就好。

这才对嘛，放心很快啦，不会耽误回去吃晚饭，哎你别走啊，为师迷路了可找不着你。

额滴神……师……

怎么了门外有啥？

死人。

3,

我没尖叫出声已经是莫大的勇气，然而师父当然更胜一筹，一个滑步俯冲过去就开始剥那白人男性尸体的衣服。

师父！！！我看得出他很帅但是！！！

师父给了我一个你那脏心烂肺都在想啥的眼神。

快过来帮忙脱，我好送回去尸检，他穿这衣服怎么看也不像现代人。

一个驱魔师在异时空一栋黑漆漆的鬼屋看见死人第一个想法是送去尸检，好，非常合理。我怀揣对现实的绝望开始帮忙脱鞋。

这具尸……应该说这个人，生前想必不是小人物，连我这对奢侈品一窍不通的人都看出他衣着华贵，蝎形领针上点缀着宝石，头发梳得整整齐齐，脸颊干干净净。衣服脱到一定境界的时候更展示出匀称的身材，这本来并不稀奇，但对于他这样鬓角雪白的中年男人来说就很少见了。见不到他活着的样子真是可惜。

弄完了，我把衣服归拢到一边给他们留出设阵转移的空间，师父麻溜地点起了一圈蜡烛。

你要去多久？对我来说应该是瞬时来回吧？

咦我没说吗，时空穿梭的空只能局限在地球，时只能具体到地球自转周期。

我皱起眉头开始心算，只能改年月日而不能改时分秒吗，怪不得这边是夜里，这么说要找这个钟点在工作时间的法医，最好是条件最优的发达国家，按时区来算的话……日本？

你有办法去那边安排官方尸检？

嗯，我知道有家机构的法医解剖医对无名氏尸体也很上心，我说了咱干完活不耽误回去吃晚饭放心吧。

3,

放心才怪，我一个无主角光环的穿越人士单独留在鬼屋里会发生什么事只有鬼知道。

战战兢兢地把逝者的衣服一样样叠好放在桌上，我的手和心思又开始无处安放。我敢出去吗，不敢。敢留下吗，不敢。淦，我还能怎样。

某一时刻我确实感觉到一阵冷风吹过颈后，门窗都是关着的，回头看也没见东西，呵，标准套路，接着是什么，BGM停顿一下然后突然出现无比恐怖的特效吗，然后师父回来只看见我干瘪的残肢……算了算了，脑补不下去了，想象不到伊的反应。

不等我脑洞开向别处，只听咵插一声，师父走出了传送阵。什么，这就完了，说好的我的落单炮灰剧情呢。

啊，没有剧情，原来无主角光环还有这等好处。

把带来的东西摆好。师父面色凝重地瞥了我一眼，从兜里抽出马克笔开始在地上笔走龙蛇，不知这次是何等强敌，竟然用上这么传统的符文道具。

我把一条条绑成鸡毛掸子样式的布招涂上502贴在墙上，因为数量有限又要均匀分布，每面墙上只有稀疏几根，怎么看都透露出不靠谱三个字。这样真的可以吗？我忍不住问。

师父已经画完那什么阵了，房间里满地都是符文，手速惊人。伊把我包里准备的瓷碟和油和棉线拿出来做了个简易油灯放在符阵中心，打了个响指，油灯亮起，大概这就是给我的回答。

4,

你看了这么久也该现身了吧，伊负手而立，眼睛直勾勾盯着那叠衣服。

什么，桌上那叠衣服？

饶是并非第一次见鬼的我也不禁一身冷汗，刚才那么久只有我和鬼先生/女士共处一室啊，你说我腿软是不是情有可原。

室内寒风又起，居然渐渐呼呼有声，最上面那件大衣自我伸展，像有人穿着一样笔挺悬在空中，接着一步步飘过来，速度越来越快，眼看就要糊在师父脸上。

伊垂下眼帘叹了口气，声音不知为何有点伤心。不用演了，我帮你就是。

大衣的动势戛然而止，衣袖停在伊面前，好似里面有胳膊一样缓缓放下。与师父的蹩脚发音不同，一口原装英语稳稳响起。印象深刻。

他说他佩服我，师父毫无必要地对我翻译道，我翻了个白眼以示能听懂。

伊的视线又转回幽灵大衣。你我的魔法不是一个系统，我给你讲解一下，这个瓷器里的那点油烧光你就没了，懂吗，想改主意赶快。

我惊讶地看向鬼先生，他竟然自愿被消灭，这倒是头一遭，更不可思议的是师父还给他逃走的机会，不是非我族类害人者死吗，他逃了那位逝者怎么办，师父你OOC了吗。

大衣没再说话，又是个以行动作为回答的主儿，师父也没坚持，我更没什么可说的，两人一鬼就这么等着灯油耗尽。我们没等很久。

5,

收工了，师父说着把掉在地上的大衣提起来扔回桌上，房间里马克笔的笔墨消失了，四面墙上的布条都灰飞烟灭，留存的证据只剩瓷碟，把它往包里一装，什么作法的痕迹都没有了。

就这样就完了？

是啊。

我背起包跟师父走到外面循环利用的传送阵里，太高效了，现在吃午饭都不晚。果不其然我们到家就出去吃饭，暂停营业的牌子都不用摘。再怎么克制等出餐的时候我还是问了。

他改主意的话你真会放他走？

会。

那个死者不是被这鬼杀的吗？

算是吧。

我有句话不当讲但还是请您详细讲讲。

尸检结果是毒死，那种毒的性状知识大概在魔药学第一课吧，可是屋里没有怨气，也就是说死因是自杀，不过巫师没法防止自己变成鬼。

什么？

你以为是谁雇人来除鬼的。

……他自己？

他在这一片儿名声太响，只能在服毒前匿名往中国业界发了邀请函，我上次跨时间干活的时候收到的。

他打算让不知情的驱魔师把自己……魂飞魄散？

我觉得你语法有问题，但意思没错。

他是有多恨自己。

说不定是恨这个世界呢。

伊接过餐盘开始履行食不言寝不语的前半截，而我的脑子里忽然有个声音说死去是好事，然后被其他声音群起而攻之。但我没注意它们的打斗，我在想另一句话：除灵这事儿干多了迟早会杀人。这是之前师父手下败将的退场词，我本以为是无稽之谈，但今天师父所作所为已经可以归类于协助自杀，而且伊不问原因，布下除灵阵也没有一丝犹豫……

不对，不该这么想，幽灵不可复生，除了遵从自杀者的遗愿之外别无他法，让他继续游荡才是残忍。可是下一次呢，如果自杀者魂魄离体却还没断气的话呢，是该阻止他，还是帮助他？

避免大脑死机的办法是转移主题，我机械地开始进食，一边自我安慰有师父在，反正这等道德困境也轮不到我来决断。只是那个被围殴的声音在脑海后方幽幽说道，永远，永远不要庆幸自己别无选择。

**Author's Note:**

> 不要忘记师父有本事时空穿梭，伊对这个问题的决断一目了然。


End file.
